sunny with a side of rain
by gormogon
Summary: my take on Dani's funeral!with a bit of Peter and Megan!:-
1. Chapter 1

**Sunny with a side of rain**

The sun was high in the sky and burning hot that day in great contrast to the darkened faces around the gravesite.

Like a crowd witnessing an execution they stood with downcast bleary faces.

And yet Megan was drawn nostalgically to her father's grave once again she smiled cautiously at the memory of him and the feelings associated with the memories.

Her mother taught her to always remember those good times as well as the bad because they made you a stronger person although up until recently Megan thought this was just another one of her mother's political speeches.

The air of serenity and smell of cut grass made her freefall into a happier time.

'it's a nice day'

Only when Megan once again brought her arched head back from the sky did she notice Peter standing rather surreptitiously,arms folded by his hips,looking at her father's headstone.

'oh Peter Im so sorry I had to come over,I hope you don't think I…'

'Megan its fine,I understand and well I got a few minutes alone with her anyway so-

Megan saw a changed Peter in front of her,there was less teasing and more wanted to help him but she didn't have the power to do so,healing is a process best undertaken alone.

'I wanted to say hi too'

'Peter you didn't know my father?'

'I've been here before'

'yeah that would be the other time you followed me here'

Not interpreting that she was playfully joking with him he replied

'I'm sorry Megan if you want to be left alone,I could just go-

'no Peter I…. don't want you to be by yourself today,I feel terrible…I should be the one worried about you'

Little did he know how distressed she already was. Even when she questioned herself about it,she came to the very reasonable conclusion that of course it was normal to care this much about a coworker and close friend who occasionally advised her on Lacey or comforted her with words…..and that's where she usually finished her train of thought.

'Dani's mom gave me a journal of these poems and kind of like love letters she wrote' Megan touched his hand now that he needed comfort.

Her hands were so soft they were like petals on a fresh her job he was surprised but then again she tended to surprise him often…..what the hell was he thinking?

'I fel like I only knew half of her all never showed me her creative or artistic side'

Like a flower that's life was cut short by frost,Megan laughed and smiled inwardly at her own startling poetic ability.

'like you she probably thought she'd have a longer time to find out'

Did you open yourself up to her Peter emotionally and physically,bonds that are as solid as bone not fluidic like membrane,again she had to laugh at her pathology pun.

'I guess Ill never get to tell her I had a band back in high school,I think she would have loved that'

DanI being the hardcore rocker that she was she would probably have made him regroup.

'oh my god are you serious Peter?'that smile of hers was infectious somehow the way it crinkled her eyes.

'I just cant see you with a guitar or whatever in your hand'

'bass guitar actually and I had the mullet to prove it'

Megan laughed as she imagined Peter with a Billy Ray Cyrus hairdo.

'the 80's will forever be scarred for me now you realise that don't you?'

'oh come on Megan the 60's were pretty unforgettable too'

At her stony glare that would etch glass,Peter had to laugh and it felt good for a the first time in about a seemed to affect Megan too wh always enjoyed his throaty laugh.

From a distance it would look unnatural but the chorus of laughter at one end of the cemetery seemed to homogenise with the dispirited atmosphere on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed or commented on this story so far here is chapter two ****J enjoy**

A week passed before Peter arrived at work again and it came as a shock for everyone when he called Ethan into his office.

Ethan had been banished like an unwanted pest the last time he was here and he approached cautiously.

'you wanted to see me?'

'listen Ethan,Im sorry,Ive been a littke out of it lately and taking it out on other people and I shouldn't have. Ive just been so angry….'

But now I just feel regret and sorry for lost time we should have had together,he added silently to himself.

'hey I understand man,you needed to vent..me…I go to kickboxing classes….

At Peter's baffled look Ethan froze in the middle of his compensatory speech and allows Peter to proceed.

'I think you should read these'

'what is it?'

'it's a journal Dani's mom gave to me,its got a few poems in it under friendship you're going to want to see'

'wait…she wrote poems?'

'yeah I know its new to me too…. but anyway…take as long as you want reading them,I know she cared about you'

As if Peter were handing Ethan a rare and valuable jewel he said

'oh no Peter..I…I couldn't take it I mean its meant for you'

'Ethan I want you to read these it may help you understand how she felt about you…she really did admire and respect you even thought she didn't say it aloud'

'thank you and I will get it back to you as soon as Im finished'

But Ethan felt he had something important to let Peter know so he turned at the door and said

'you know I never really saw you guys as a couple but whenever I saw Dani lately she was happy and lively…she must have really loved you'

'thanks Ethan I miss her too'

But did he love her? How could he not have just said he loved her too?

Isnt it love when you consider moving in with someone when she suggests it?

Maybe his heart was so strained and stretched from the anguish he was in that it was confused and was overshadowing his love.

If so why hadn't it returned already,hadn't he been through the grieving phase?or was he simply finished phase one? He dared not think about the latter option.

Did he not love her at all? To help crush that notion he punched his desk which in turn caused a crack in the glass top.

The shattered glass taunting his likewise fragmented mind.

**Later in the morgue,Peter was bombarded with questions.**

He kept underestimating the power of communication and the love of his friends.

'oh my god Peter what happened your hand?'

'got it caught in a car door'

'your knuckles are swollen and your phalanges are unharmed'

'im fine ok please can we just examine the victim here'

'and how do you propose my medical investigator photograph said victim with a watermelon for a hand?'

Megan followed this by taking off her gloves and Peter asking

'megan what are you doing?'

''Ethan could you take over here,Im going to go baby proof Peter's office' and with a direct glare she ordered Peter to follow her.

God help him Ethan whispered under his breath and went to find the walking Mccheeseburger to help with the autopsy.

'Peter this is ridiculous,hold still'

'you've got really cold hands,were you sticking them in dry ice or something?'

'since Im the only nurse on staff at the moment you'll have to make do'

Suddenly she felt like a mother chiding her son for being so reckless whereas Peter was trying to force that nurse image out of his head.

'now I know the force a car door needs to cause this type of bruising and unless you had mr universe close your door today,I don't think you're telling me the truth?'

Megan put some numbing gel on Peter's hand while waiting for an answer and when he was calm enough she relocated his mangled fingers.

His yelp would have reached the guanas of the amazon forest but Megan knew it was the right thing to do,she always was sure with Peter.

'jeez Megan,you could have warned me?'

'you don't like surprises much Im guessing?'

'no I don't like people dying on me unexpectedly I guess but then again,I don't think anybody does'

'not just anyone Peter,I get it,it was serious'

She squeezed his hand to give meaning to her words

'you were in love but if you start pushing everyone away we wont be able to help you when the grieving is over and you need help in living on'

He had forever trusted her as a confidante and he hoped she didn't leave him down now

'its not the grieving anger anymore Megan I….eh…Im beginning to think I wasn't in love with her?'


	3. Chapter 3

'This is the grief Peter it makes you doubt yourself,second guess yourself'

'No Megan its not,this is me thinking clearly.I have been passing it off as grief but I cant hide it anymore and I hate myself for thinking it could be possible too'

Unaware of doing it himself Peter let his eyes wander ro the bruised and bandaged outcome of his anger:his hand.

'Peter listen to me,you're in shock,its delayed mourning.I don't know Im not a pscychologist but the way you were with DanI, the lengths you went through to help find the person responsible for her death..'

'yeah cause its my job Megan,I treated DanI like….bad tell me Megan huh if you loved someone and they asked you to move in with them,you would wouldn't you?'

'no not with Lacey besides I have a bigger place than anyone could offer'

At this little piece of humour,Peter couldn't help but smile and Megan noticed him calming down so she added

'and packing up my wardrobe would take at least 2 weeks…wait how long did Narnia last for?'

Unbeknownst to them,Lacey had come by to give her mother distraction from her boyfriend but looking in on Peter and Megan laughing she witnessed her mother's inner happiness for the first time in a long time.

Later at the bar Peter continues his last two weeks routine by downing a scotch.

'that stuff will kill you'

For a second Peter didn't recognise the guy pulling a seat next to him and it wasn't due to the alcohol induced haze.

The harmless friendly looking guy kept talking but funnily enough didn't introduce himself,like they were two guys at a bar and it didn't matter,against his better judgement,Peter actually liked this guy.

'tough day huh?'

'try a month' instead of prodding he let Peter elaborate in his own time,damn Peter really liked this guy,he was good.

'my girlfriend was killed last month'

'im sorry to hear that man that must be really tough'

'it should have thought it should have been a lot tougher and intense than whatever he was going attempt at grief only felt half-hearted because the rest was pretend.

'so you've been here ever since huh?'

By that the guy meant the bar and Peter knew it.

'no I come here sometimes after work'

'hey no offence but it looks like you've been tackling that scotch for days and its winning'

Usually Peter would react to such criticism with a counterattack of his own but this guy had a way of concealing the truth with such conviction Peter couldn't help but admit to it.

Also it was good to hear someone tell him the truth about how bad he appeared could he really become friends with this guy knowing that they were bound to compete against each other.

'so how long were you with…'

'DanI…..her name was DanI and we we were together for about six months'

'ah,the moving in stage'

'yeah,you'd think wouldn't you,truth is she asked me and I wasn't ready but now I think I would have made any excuse,can I tell you something as one guy to another?'

'sure'

'I think I'm in love with someone else and have been for a while..which is why I've been beating myself up over If she died knowing what I'm only just aware of'

'My only chance of a happy relationship died with DanI too I know that much'

'why would you say that,what about this woman you love,wouldn't you be happy with her?'

A slim hand curled around and up to Aiden's chest -which defined his understandably muscular features from the labour of architectural work-as she appeared behind beautiful soft lips forming the words

'hello boys mind if I break up this little rendezvous only we have dinner plans?'

While Peter said under his breath in answer to the question posed by Aiden

'you don't know her like I do'.

'Megan hon let me just get my coat'

In the process of getting his coat Aiden whispers to Peter

'Im sorry about your girlfriend but if you have found someone you love,I say take it' he said all this while looking back at Megan in adoration

Oh boy was Peter's life only getting more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

When Megan arrived at the ME's office on Monday morning she felt rejuvenated and fresh like she's been on a cleansing diet but then again that guy could massage her in a way that even her muscles were sending him thank you notes.

That was until she met Peter in the morgue and he noticed the one thing out of place.

'Megan,your coat is inside out you do know that don't you' typical Peter pointing out her faults but her anger prevented her from listening to it for once

'why do people always say that,just assume that you purposely come to work with clothes inside out,of sourse I didn't know'

'woah just calm down ok,I didn't mean to offend you.I don't think anyone noticed'

As Megan decided to right the jacket,Peter smiled and joked

'actually I liked it better inside out'

He was referring to the rather unusual felt like texture of the jacket that reminded him of a couch in a furniture store window he passed with DanI.

'didn't you notice,I stole it from your vintage rock collection days cirque 1982?'

Being the genuine Megan she delivered jokes with a sarcastic glare.

But no matter how many faces she made at Peter he loved the real her,the face inside that she kept hidden.

Megan missed the torn look on Peter's face as she strutted off to her office to get her lab coat,satisfied that she just won a joking contest and nothing else.

A week later and Megan was getting the distinct impression that she had done something to Peter or he was trying on the whole moody look with added way he was distancing himself,a week had passed since they had their last banter,the recollection of which Megan analysed over and over again like a piece of evidence to find a weakness or in this case the cause of his problem.

When Megan walked out into the hall to fetch some files from her office the last thing she expected to see would be Lacey laughing at something Peter said,there converstion seemed so enthralling that Lacey didn't notice Megan come up behind them until she was standing right next to her.

'Lace what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?'

The sudden coldness she felt coming from Peter worried Megan in way she couldn't quite seemed oblivious to the awkwardness however and tried to bring Peter into the conversation as best she could

'it's a half day mom I just came to give you this report,oh my god mom Peter was just telling me this story….

'about his leather clad,mullet wearing days?'

'no…. about the time he owned a motorbike like a Harley and he has a huge scar from falling off it going down the highway'

'Lace I told you no bikes,mopeds or anything that takes your feet off solid ground,no matter how romantic Peter might make it seem'

'actually I was advising Lacey against getting a moped because I have firsthand experience of how dangerous they are…excuse me I need to go do some work'

'thanks mom thanks a lot'

Megan may have initiated it but Lacey left a storm in her wake that left Megan questioning herself.

'Hey Lace Im home have you eaten yet,I brought some lasagne?'

Megan recognised instantly from Lacey's hesitation to leave her room and standing by the door,that she had not forgiven Megan for the way she acted today.

'listen Lace Im sorry I embarrassed you in front of Peter today ok acting like the overprotective mother I am but-

'oh mom you think I was embarrassed,I wasn't embarrassed,I was ashamed in my own mother because of the way you talked to Peter'

'what? I didn't say anything offensive or hurtful Lace,I was just joking around,we always tease each other'

'no mom you assumed he was boasting about owning a bike when he was actually trying to help me understand how dangerous they are and that hurt him mom didn't you see that?'

Megan was taken aback by Lacey's sudden defensive attitude toward Peter.

'Lacey is there something more to this than just today?'

'when I came to your office last week to tell you about Aiden's call,I saw you with Peter and for the first time in a long time I saw your dimples on your cheeks when you laughed at this jokes'

'oh Lace I don't have dimples'

'yes you do but I haven't seen them in years mom and that's when I knew'

'knew what?'

'well isnt it obvious,he definitely likes you mom'

This was something beyond shock and leaning more towards utter disbelief as Megan listened to her daughter.

'that's crazy Lacey he's just lost his girlfriend in a tragic way and he's grieving'

'that's not the reason he was being cold today when you found me'

Megan thought Lacey didn't notice the sudden change in Peter's behaviour but she was wrong.

'its not coldness mom its awkwardness,its awkward being around someone you like trust me'

'oh Lacey you are too mature for your own good'

As Megan pulled Lacey in for a hug she wished she could keep self doubt out in the cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Megan decided to tackle this as an interrogation with Peter being the suspect,she would evalutate his character through certain psychological factors and pick up on any changes in his outward manner and demeanour.

In other words she acted like nothing had happened and she hadn't had that enlightening conversation with her very own daughter last mother always said she was emotionally stunted and that whenever she was faced with a complicated situation she shied away from it and avoided the problem.

The judge had a theory that it all started when Megan didn't properly grieve for her father's death and instead acted like nothing had happened,she played like a normal girl and even refused taking time off from school after the funeral saying she didn't need to.

Of course the judge had to add that this was around the time Megan became a very serious little girl and it hasn't lifted since.

Megan had her own theory about her mother in that she watched way too many Dr Phil repeats and liked to think she was able to analyse everyone else.

'so in her usual way,Megan put on her coat,tied back her hair and walked to the morgue smiling as much as was normal for her until she hit something

'oh Megan Im sorry,I guess I wasn't watching where I was going'

'uh no Peter it was me I was looking down at my gloves,they seem to be a bit large'

'need to look your best for the dead huh?'

'eh… no I just cant risk them falling off…I like them tight'

That statement left the awkwardness hang between them in the air,the connotations of which Megan couldn't even begin to she savoured the first joke Peter had made in a long time and realised that she would not let this go on any longer,she was going to break a bad habit and take action.

'anyway I was going to get my camere for the photos and I will be right wi-

'actually Peter that can wait,I need to speak with you first'

As she said this she pulled him into a storage closet,the only smallest room in the entire office.

'uh Megan are you kidnapping me?'

'hardly Peter,we are still in the office and besides you're not a kid yet…..you're much younger!'

'haha Megan very funny now can we please leave cause Im actually quite claustrophobic'

'and I'm old,we all have our problems Peter now listen I-

'oh I don't think you're that old Megan (absentmindedly pushing a stray strand of hair from her face behind her ear) I think you're beauty is young'

As Peter moves his hand to the side of her face and gently caresses it with unusually soft hands Megan feels a tingling sensation she never felt before like when he touched her hands whenever her parasthesia attacked,this was more subtle and innocent not 's hushed breaths moved with the movement of his hand.

'oh Peter…. its true…. isnt it?'

Peter stopped the motion of his hand but before he could pull it away she caught it and kissed the inside of his thumb before locking her eyes on his and communicating silently about what neither could verbalise.

Abut how Peter awoke in Megan a wave of real pleasure that had been dormant for many years like discovering a new pleasure grew like a flower budding up through her body as she stood so close to him to feel the contours of his Peter had deep feelings for Megan for a while now but couldn't say anything because he felt guilty about DanI and so his foolish solution was to ignore her.

As she tore her eyes unwillingly away from his what she was saying was she couldn't do this not yet,not while still with Aiden,it was unfair and unjust and they both had principles.


	6. Chapter 6

Megan picked up the enticing scent before she entered her loft.

'mmm something smells good,mom is that you?'

But Megan was caught off guard when she found Aiden standing in an apron in her kitchen until he said

'you forgot that I was cooking you dinner tonight didn't you,I used my spare key I hope you don't mind'

'oh God Aiden Im so sorry its just work is so full at the moment'

That and the whole matter of her loving Peter,which she didn't verbalise.

'where did you go to just there?'

'what?'

'you zoned out for a minute there,where did you go?'

The truth was she was in a passionate entanglement with Peter that she'd rather not describe to her current she pushed it to the back of her mind.

But was this the start of a pattern of suppressing emotions,thoughts,opinions emerging from her inability to take what she really wanted.

She suddenly realised that when she hugged or kissed Aiden it was forced and almost routine to her now.

She was detached and numb to the sensation of was only Peter's mere presence that stimulated her sense of touch.

As she puled out of his hug,she took a rash and impromptu decision but one she felt at the time was necessary.

'we need to end this'

Aiden froze but let her out of the hug gently instead of pushing her away which is what Megan certainly expected no less deserved.

She didn't know where it came from but she instantly felt overwhelming guilt parallel her courage to do the right she could have picked a better moment but that's life.

'were not just talking about the risotto are we?'

'Im so sorry Aiden…its just that this..relationship is built on a farce,my feelings for you are superficial-

'Megan what could have possibly happened between yesterday at lunch and today'

'I guess I…well I rediscovered passion,lust'

'you slept with someone else?'

'no…no in myself…I found it in myself because something unexpected brought it back ok..I cant explain it any clearer but if I were to stay with you,it would be lying and a waste of your time,time better spent with a person willing to commit'

With hands to her face Megan tried to hide her shame,a reaction she witnessed a suspect do many times before.

'god I hate hurting you,after everything we've been through'

'I knew something had changed,last week you were acting differently…giddy so unlike you…like you were Lacey's age'

Was it possible that everyone else saw the inevitable except Lacey who momentarily stood silently by her bedroom door listening to all this and now Aiden.

'please Aiden for me just scream,shout insult me do anything to make you feel better,punish me'

'to make you feel better you mean,so you don't feel so guilty for loving someone else'

'there is no one'

'spare me Megan please,its not a decaf soy latte that's got you all excited…I guess I wasn't intense enough for you'

'you were stable-

'you mean boring'

'no I mean stable and good and a foundation where all solid relationships should start from,I think Im walking into a disaster zone with this…guy..but I have no choice,this is where the predatory instincts take over,the attraction is unavoidable'

'I don't think I can hear this right now Megan,I just hope he's worth it'

'me too' and with their last kiss goodbye,Megan felt all her guilt drain out of her,instead she felt hungry and she knew just the person to satiate her appetite….


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you're ready for this chapter because its something a little bit different for me,although its not extremely explicit I still wouldn't recommend any kids read it!oh and there are some chemistry references Im sorry Im a chemical sciences student couldn't help it!****J**

As Megan got fired up to go to work,she left Lacey a note which warned of a major grounding due to her eavesdropping act last night.

When she arrived at work she pulled Peter into the storage closet once more.

'oh God you don't know how long I have waited to do this'

She hungrily devoured his mouth until she pushed off to breath 'I'm a single agent now after all'

when Peter heard this he chased her plump lips with his and poured his heat into hers as their tongues battled one another for dominance and the wetness of their mouths matched that of the sweat evaporating off their bodies with the exertion.

Peter pulled Megan up to wrap her legs around his waist -like she was as light as bone to sit on a shelf as pure lust took were drawn to one another like atoms in a molecule under such a strong force as hydrogen bonding.

To the outside it might sound as if the shelves were falling one by one as office and medical supplies fell and some even rolled along the cacophony drowned out their cries of ecstasy as Peter loosened his grip around Megan's wrists above them.

She didn't want the rolling waves of pleasure to end,she was dizzy but she didn't want it to let craved the tightness of Peter's hands around her wrists and yet longed for the softness of his kisses.

It was definitely a volatile relationship she was entering,but she wanted to break the laws of physics with Peter for a very long time.


End file.
